Certain personal care devices such as some types of shavers are provided with a container which is filled with a fluid, for example lotion or soap, so as to provide the possibility to supply the fluid to a part of the device where it is desired. When the container is empty the user may replace it by a filled container. It is however desired that the user can refill the container by himself, for example by connecting it to a fluid-containing reservoir and transfer a quantity of fluid from the reservoir to the container. It appears that some people have the experience that this is a rather difficult operation.